Fiebre de Heno
by MissLouder
Summary: La fiebre de Heno ataca inesperadamente el santuario, siendo los dorados los más afectados. Sólo los que aún no han caído ante el virus, deberán ir en busca de las medicinas a la isla de los sanadores. Siendo un hecho crucial para Albafica cuando deba aceptar una vez más, la compañía de Manigoldo y los recuerdos de su anterior experiencia. Participación de Pefko. Three-shot
1. Recuerdos

Notas: Bueno, tuve dos días libres en la u y después de terminar otra de mis tareas, decidí subir este three-shot. Donde el último cap pero será dedicado a Dégel y Kardia.

Genero: Shonen ai.

Advertencia: Lime.

Pareja: Manigoldo x Albafica, participación de Pefko y mención del gaiden de Albafica.

* * *

 **[Manigoldo x Albafica]**

Fiebre de Heno.

 **Capítulo 1.**

 _Recuerdos._

—x—

—Los llamé porqué es de súbita urgencia que vayan juntos a la isla de los sanadores —les había dicho el Patriarca—. Debido a que la mayoría de sus camaradas han caído ante ese virus, se han agotado las medicinas para ellos. Ustedes son los únicos dorados que no se han contagiado y preferiría que una vez que estén allá, ambos tomen las vitaminas necesarias para evitar el contagio. —Y así había culminado la orden.

Habían arrimado sobre las aguas templadas por el post-invierno, que ya había dicho su adiós. Gracias a la llegada de la primera estación, pequeñas partículas de polen y de moho flotaban por el aire provocando en la mayoría de los santos, una reacción alérgica. Era mayormente conocida como la fiebre del heno y los mismos síntomas eran para todos los afectados: nariz acuosa, estornudos, rinitis alérgica... Y en caso peor, una ligera fiebre. Como era el caso de Sísifo y Dégel, quienes estuvieron a la exposición directa, mientras realizaban sus respectivas misiones. Y sus fiebres, no eran precisamente "ligeras" como había dicho el doctor.

—Es irónico que hasta Dégel haya caído ante ese virus —comentó, mientras esperaban pacientemente que el barco llegara hasta su destino.

—Bueno, el virus de por si es contagioso —respondió su compañero encogiéndose de hombros. Mientras que, cruzados de brazos, observaba las olas danzar por la pequeña abertura impuesta en la madera del barco—. La verdad no me extraña, o sea, Dégel no está blindado para evadir los gérmenes que se expanden por el santuario ante tantos estornudos. Y el grado de su temperatura tampoco le ayuda mucho.

Albafica cerró los ojos unos segundos, cruzado de piernas sobre una gran caja de cargamento.

—Tienes razón. —consideró debidamente.

—Parece que los que hemos sobrevivido y, por sobrevivir, me refiero a que no tenemos esa dichosa alergia —Le miró una sonrisa lánguida para proseguir—: No estamos lejos de caer.

—No si se toma las debidas precauciones, tal y como dijo el Patriarca —contribuyó su compañero, perdiendo su vista en la lejanía de sus pensamientos que parecían estar a kilómetros y, por supuesto, estaba dispuesto a perseguirlos.

—A ver, ¿cuáles? —Esa pregunta tiró de la mente del caballero de Piscis, para regresarla a su cabeza. Volvió su vista y después de pensarlo un poco, terminó por encogerse de hombros.

—Hay muchas formas, Manigoldo. —dijo sin mirarle directamente—. Tantas, que no las diré.

El italiano soltó una risa poco armónica, que fue amortiguada por los oídos de Albafica y fue apagándose a los pocos segundos después.

—Naah, acepta que te da pereza contarlas —Aún manteniendo su rostro ecuánime, el comentario le había hecho sonreír débilmente. Últimamente ése santo había optado la habilidad de hacerle sonreír constantemente.

—Un poco.

Después de lo que pasó a ser una pequeña línea de risas, al momento después, se vio cortada cuando el silencio pasó tijera en medio. Albafica tuvo la necesidad de dirigir su atención a su compañero para ver su semblante, que a juzgar por su personalidad, debía mantener esa una sonrisa burlona.

Sus miradas no tardaron en coincidir, y lo que pasaron de ser segundos, pasaron a ser milenios perdidos entres los recuerdos que afloraron en el subconsciente de cada uno. Manigoldo no dejaba de pensar en cómo la mirada de Albafica tenía esa cualidad hipnótica, que le impedía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Ya no era un secreto entre ellos que se gustaban, más de lo que la palabra _compañeros_ pudiera abordar. Pero Albafica seguía manteniendo distancia por el tema extremista de su dichosa sangre, y bueno, Manigoldo no tardaba en molestarse por la barrera tan absurda que el otro santo le imponía. Ya que en las otras, había logrado al menos, ahuyentar las palabras y robarle hasta la última gota de aliento.

Por un momento, Manigoldo deseó acercarse al cargamento y, cuando menos, brindarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Pero sentía los niveles de defensa en su compañero meramente alto. Incluso cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, él inmediatamente la desviaba. Cómo sino fuera mayor vergüenza que la última vez, tuvieron un encuentro casual bajo las sábanas, antes de regresar al Santuario. Donde sobrevivió para recordarlo y anhelarlo por una bendita segunda vez.

Se encogió de hombros develando una gran sonrisa, ya encontraría otra oportunidad, quizás, después de la misión.

Por otra parte, Albafica tenía en claro que ese italiano buscaría una vez más, aprovecharse de su propia debilidad; El abismo de su soledad. No quería cometer el mismo error, y poner en riesgo la salud física de Manigoldo, que ya había sufrido una pequeña debilidad por su culpa... Se negaba rotundamente volver a hacer daño.

Y a pesar de tener en cuenta cada riesgo y advertencia, su cuerpo no suspendía el recuerdo hostil de esa noche. Aún podía sentir los besos ávidos desplazarse por su cuello, esas manos rozando toda su piel blanquecina sin dejar algún rincón sin tocar. Ese modo de poseerle con tanta pasión, que aún le estremecía cada poro del cuerpo. El simple pensamiento le hizo perder la infraestructura de sus obligaciones, dejándole en los escombros esas palabras que todavía le hacían temblar hasta la última neurona del cerebro. Se vio en la obligación de cerrar los ojos, tenía la mente espesa, como si estuviese tratando de pensar en docenas de cosas a la vez. Pero no eran pensamientos los que viajaban a su cabeza sino voces, imágenes, sensaciones, millones de contradicciones…

"Eres tan dulce, Albafica", le había susurrado sobre los labios, mientras enredaba entre sus dedos sus hebras celestes. "Tu piel me encanta… Todo de ti..."

Le dolía la cabeza por cavilar tanto esa situación; había sido débil al dejarse llevar, pero ya era algo que no podía remediar. Fue un hecho contraproducente tanto para Manigoldo como para él y, ahora eso era una anécdota que no debía olvidar.

Recargó su cabeza en la madera a su espalda, dejando salir un largo suspiro. Se sentía algo incómodo al recordar eso, porque muy adentro… sino no fuera por su sangre, sino fuera por ella, podría tal vez… ¿quién sabe? volver a repetirlo. Esas sensaciones que había probado, le habían dejado grandes huellas grabadas en la piel. Incluso si pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por los brazos, los recuerdos no tardaban en acudir a él, suplantando sus manos por aquellas que formaban parte del cuerpo de su parabatai.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Alba-chan? —La pregunta relampagueó en su mente con fuerza haciendo que abriera de súbito los ojos. No sólo al oír ese desagradable diminutivo, sino también por la cercanía en la que había eschado ese tono cantarín—. Tienes las mejillas rojas —Le palpó la frente en busca de cambios en su temperatura—. Hm, no tienes fiebre, aunque tu respiración está algo inestable. ¿Te sientes bien?

Tenía demasiado cerca el rostro de Manigoldo, demasiado, incluso podía sentirle la respiración golpearle en el rostro que, al momento, disparó sus pulsaciones al no saber qué hacer. Si reaccionaba de forma violenta desacreditaría su pobre intento de mantener la calma y, la barrera que lo inhibía, se vendría abajo. Optó por colocarle la mano en el pecho y se levantó de la caja de cargamento al abrir una grieta en ese espacio que lo había acorralado.

—Mi salud en este momento, es lo de menos. Ya cuando esté allá, tomaré algunas de las medicinas —Le pasó por un lado, realizando una caminata esplendorosa hasta la puerta de ese recinto. Observando por el rabillo del ojo la clara mueca de disgusto en el rostro de su compañero—. Vamos, ya llegamos.

Manigoldo suspiró con hartazgo, soltando una palabra altisonante, antes de seguir los pasos del caballero de Piscis. Aún se acostumbraba a los altos y bajos en esa relación, que ya se habían transformado en el motor que los impulsaba.

No tardaron en llegar al muelle, caminando paulatinamente por la rampa. Manigoldo se dio su tiempo en seguir a la par con Albafica, siendo él ahora quien quería distancia. Dándole un gran respiro de alivio al otro, que iba unos pasos por encima de él. Que a pesar de haber restado importancia a su estado físico; ese dolor de cabeza permanecía insistente.

Tocando los dominios de la isla de los sanadores, dentro de una multitud de personas, Albafica alcanzó a ver al pequeño de Pefko, quien como siempre, sonreía ampliamente.

—¡Señor Albafica! —gritó al reconocerle, corriendo con tanta prisa que en un intento en saltar un equipaje, tropezó, rodando los últimos pasos hasta el caballero—. ¡Bienvenido! —finalizó desde el piso. Al parecer no se hizo daño, pensó Albafica.

—Tiempo sin vernos, Pefko —le saludó con una tenue sonrisa—. ¿Te llegó la carta del Santuario?

—¡Sí! —espetó con una emoción palpable, levantándose del piso y limpiándose las rodillas llena de polvo—. Ya las preparé y están en mi cabaña. Pero no las pude traer porque son muy pesadas y son muuuchaaas, ¡y también pesadas! —recalcó, moviéndose de un lado a otro frente a Albafica, que por Athena, había olvidado lo imperativo que era. Aunque bueno, seguía siendo un niño—. ¿Me está escuchando, señor Albafica?

—Ah, sí. Disculpa —dijo, regresando nuevamente de la cámara de sus pensamientos, que no parecía tener las intenciones de soltarlo como a un preso que se desea torturar—. Entonces, vayamos a buscarla, Pefko. Tenemos que llevarla al Santuario, lo más pronto posible.

—¡Ah! —exclamó el chico de repente. Caminando hasta el santo quien estaba a punto de retroceder, sino fuera porque le pasó por un lado—. ¡Otro santo de Oro! —Se acercó a Manigoldo, cuando la armadura de éste brilló ante los ojos del niño.

—Parece que tienes buena vista —dijo Manigoldo detrás de Albafica, con carente signo de elogio—. ¿Y tú quién eres mocoso?

—¡Me llamo Pefko! —respondió con excesivo ahínco—. ¿Usted también pertenece a la orden de Athena? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿También posee una constelación zodiacal? ¡¿Qué signo?! ¿Es amigo del señor Albafica?

«Mierda», pensó el santo ante la abolición de preguntas. Tomó por detrás de la camisa al pequeño y lo alzó del piso sin mucho esfuerzo.

—¿Dónde te apagas, mocoso de mierda? —Hizo una mueca de fastidio y, se podría decir, que hasta se sintió intimidado por tantas preguntas. Incluso cuando lo tenía en el aire, Pefko seguía preguntándole—. Si te das cuenta que me has preguntado lo mismo con diferentes palabras, ¿verdad?

Albafica le pareció un poco sugestiva la escena, había pasado por esa misma sensación de ser avasallado por la gran ola de preguntas acompañada por esa genuina emoción desbordante por parte del niño. Se acercó un poco y llamó a su compañero.

—Bájalo, Manigoldo. —Empezó con bastante serenidad, que fue un poco extraña si se recalcaba en cómo había su último compartimiento de palabras—. Ya te he dicho que no pelees con niños. —puntualizó. Después de una pausa mental, entre ambos santos. Sus miradas volvieron a coincidir donde el italiano acató la petición, y obedientemente, dejó que los pequeños pies de Pefko tocaran el piso—. Pefko, él es Manigoldo de cáncer, mi parabatai.

—¿Su parabatai? —Al niño le brillaron los ojos con una magnificencia pródiga, para luego ser suplantada por una expresión de duda—: ¿Y qué significa eso, señor Albafica?

—Compañeros de armas, mocoso de mierda. —respondió cáncer con desdén—. Vamos, entréganos las medicinas, tenemos prisa.

El pequeño recordó el recado con un grito gutural que lastimó el oído de Albafica, que ya de por sí tenía un insoportable dolor de cabeza… Manigoldo pareció notarlo, pero le pasó por un lado cuando Pefko le hacía un ademán con la mano para que le siguieran, dando repetidos saltos con una exuberante felicidad.

El camino se hizo un infierno para el pobre santo de cáncer, quien había sido elegido para ser una de las víctimas de las preguntas random de Pefko.

—¿Y cómo es su relación con el señor Albafica? —preguntó sonriente.

Manigoldo sintió el disparo de la mirada de su compañero tallarle la espalda, como diciéndole "no traumes al niño". No se giró para comprobarlo, ya el cosmos le era suficiente veracidad.

—Bien, supongo —contestó sin mucho ánimo—. Él es un paranoico y yo un lunático. Estamos hecho el uno para el otro, ¿no crees?

Pefko dejó salir una risa pequeña asintiendo, caminando por un largo sendero con un par de arboleadas a los bordes que no tardaban en finalizarse. El camino empezó a hacerse un poco más empinado, mientras se acercaban al final de los brazos de los árboles, para así visualizar una pequeña cabaña en el borde de una colina. Cuando el pequeño visualizó su casa, herencia de su padre adoptivo, corrió los metros que le faltaban por llegar diciendo que ya les entregaba las medicinas.

Los santos no se molestaron en apresurar su paso, aunque alcanzar al chico no sería tarea difícil. Dejándolos en la privacidad, en teoría.

—Puedo saber, ¿qué pretendes, Manigoldo? —Fue la primera pregunta enviada con ese filo agudo.

—No le dije nada del otro mundo. —simplificó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué continúas en esa idea tuya de torturarme de esta manera? —Se le detuvo al frente, observándole con desdén.

—Y como dije, eres un paranoico —respondió sin inmutarse, mostrándose burlón—. ¿Qué cojones quieres decir con eso?

Dejando descansar las manos en sus caderas, el santo de Piscis suspiró.

—¿No lo entiendes? —Empezó, con más rudeza en la voz de la que le hubiera querido imprimir—. No puede haber nada entre nosotros, Manigoldo, nada. Mi sangre...

—Oh, claro, tu sangre. Entonces, déjame preguntarte algo —atajó, acercándose a pasos lentos olvidando que la situación en que se encontraban, no permitía aberturas para una discusión—. Si no tuvieras tu sangre envenenada, ¿qué harías?

Albafica guardó el aire en sus pulmones. Los recuerdos empezaron a girar a su alrededor, como si las precipitaciones de su última noche estuvieran plasmadas en páginas de cebolla; donde no importaba que tanto intentara anular esas escenas... de todos modos, las seguiría viendo.

—Lo que hubiera hecho o no, actualmente, carece de importancia.

—¡Sólo es una maldita pregunta! —Volvió a interrumpir. Tomando de sorpresa al caballero, cuando midió la distancia que los dividía.

—Mantén distancia —advirtió, retrocediendo un paso.

El italiano no reveló ninguna expresión, ni tampoco se inmutó.

—Sólo olvida lo que pasó entre nosotros, Manigoldo.

—Para hacerlo tendría que estar muerto —respondió finalmente—. Y aún así... —No ocultó su sonrisa jactada de la fuente de su poder.

Albafica entornó los ojos, ya sin dar signos en estar interesado en esa conversación que sólo era un bucle infinito, donde siempre terminaban en el punto donde había iniciado. Esa pasión que Manigoldo le estaba entregando... No, es que simplemente, no podía ser.

—¿Cuántas veces debo repartírtelo? —contestó finalmente—. Mis advertencias son para salvarte.

Nuevamente, obtuvo esa torcida sonrisa como respuesta, ladeando la cabeza unos segundos como si de repente fuera sido esclavizado por una marea de indignación.

—Tus advertencias —repitió Manigoldo con esa sonrisa irónica—. Las cabronas advertencias suelen tener dos efectos, Albafica de Piscis —Su sonrisa seguía siendo tangible, pero ya su voz escupía veneno—. A veces nos protegen, y en otras, nos destruyen. —Se acercó con prudencia, como si se escurriera entres los bordes de las barreras invisibles donde el otro se encerraba, siendo como una babosa al estar a tan sólo diez centímetros de diferencia. Nadie agregó más.

Se sumergieron en el silencio y en un segundo más tarde, dos, quizás tres y Albafica estalló después de que el veneno le contagiara su furia. Tomó de la muñeca a Manigoldo y lo jaló hasta la hilera de árboles que camuflajearon sus presencias. Caminaron unos pasos más, hasta que finalmente perdieron su presencia entre las ramas.

Y de pronto, Albafica se detuvo de golpe. Soltando la mano de su compañero y sin inmutarse. Se hicieron unos segundos de silencio interminables, dolorosos intensos. Hasta que tuvo el valor suficiente y con el avance de los minutos, sus cuerdas vocales pusieron más empeño en aumentar el volumen para dejar salir todo lo que tenía dentro.

—¡¿Qué no entiendes que a mí también me desmorona saber que, no puedo corresponderte?!

«Entonces, si me quieres...», Manigoldo sonrió. Donde su sonrisa fue borrada cuando Albafica se dio vuelta con rapidez y lo estrelló contra un inmenso tronco, donde sus ramas parecían inalcanzables. Le atenazó los hombros con evidencia clara de haber tocado el límite de su paciencia.

—¡Basta de provocarme!

No tenía respuesta para aquella petición y no la había. Optando por cambiar de estrategia y tomar la ofensiva, ensanchando sus comisuras con mordacidad y le empujó hacia atrás.

—Por fin, te desahogas, Alba-chan —le espetó con furia—. ¡Quiero que me digas cómo te sientes, maldita sea!

Y como si chimenea vomitara todo su humo en la mente del caballero de Piscis, nublandole los pensamientos a tal punto de sentirse desconcertado, pero meramente furioso. Tenía la mandíbula tensa hasta el punto parecer que iba a empezar a masticar granito, pero su boca logró abrirse como si una palanca hubiera levantando los labios.

—¡Eres un cínico, y un descarado...! —gruñó, como un perro malhumorado, mientras le miraba con aire desdeñoso, develando cuan cansado estaba de esa situación. Su dolor de cabeza aumentaba, pero era más grande su molestia que su dolor—. ¡Odio esa parte de ti!

—¡¿Ajá, y qué más?! —le gritó, alzando esa ceja que mostraba el poco interés que manifestaba su mueca, acercándose a él como un carnívoro en acecho.

Eso le enfureció más. No sólo le estaba provocando, sino que sentía la evidente burla por parte de Manigoldo. Se sintió presa de esas energías que eran fruto de la rabia, sembrabas por ese insolente caballero. Albafica se mordió el labio, ya con su evidente cólera, fue retrocediendo cuando la cercanía era terriblemente amenazante, hasta que para su mala suerte, otro árbol fue un conspirador en su contra. Una vez más, fue arrinconado.

—Te odio —dijo, casi mordiéndose la lengua—. ¡Te odio por hacer que me arrepienta de ser el santo de Piscis! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, para hacerme desvaler el sacrificio que hizo mi maestro?!

Se dio cuenta que después de soltar esas palabras, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el dolor de su alma sonaba amortiguado y lejano. Como si su más grande carga había sido esa terrible encrucijada que le ocasionaba ese italiano.

—¡La persona que está dispuesta a soportar todas tus malditas púas! —Se acercó bruscamente y lo abrazó con fuerza. Albafica luchó entre sus brazos, pero le fue innecesariamente en vano cuando esas abrazaderas se cernieron en su cintura, y sus labios fueron despojados de la libertad. Siendo delineados por los de Manigoldo, cuando los estampó contra los suyos.

Al principio fue brusco, llevando en alto como estandarte, "Si quieres algo, tómalo a la fuerza".

Intentó dejar a un lado el cosquilleo de placer que le bailaba en la lengua, intentando concentrarse para alejar a Manigoldo. Pero la realidad era otra, en vez de empujarlo sus manos que debían estar ejerciendo esa función se aferraron a la espalda del otro; en vez de golpearlo, su cabeza seguía el ritmo que le marcaba, dejando el acceso libre cuando una polizona rozó la suya. Manigoldo le hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos hasta que el árbol finalmente marcó el fin de los pasos, incrustándolo en él sin posibilidad de escape. Mientras sus manos le aferraban más a él, aumentando el ritmo que llevaban sus bocas.

Se besaban con brusquedad, casi masticando las carnosidades que se degustaban en sus labios, hasta que un jadeo fue transferido a la garganta del italiano. Rompió todas las barreras, sujetándolo con esa férrea pasión, hundiéndose en aquella boca que tanto le delegaba el uso de saborearla. Fue tanta la cercanía y la fuerza de ella, que Manigoldo le tomó por los muslos y lo alzó del suelo.

No pudo tan siquiera distinguir los vértices donde tenía que emplear la distancia, pasó sus manos por el rostro de Manigoldo, sintiendo renacer el calor en su corazón. Sus ojos seguían cerrados, extasiados a medida que un gemido animal, de liberación y entrega absoluta, se escapaba de su garganta. No soportaba estar tan lejos de él, descendió las manos, dejándolas detrás del cuello, incitando a no dejar de besarle. Una parte de su mente lanzaba gritos de alarma, consciente del peligro, pero el ruido de sus pensamientos fueron ferozmente aplacado por los labios de su compañero. Desmoronándose en sus brazos, sintiendo el peso de la armadura estorbarle cuando cruzó sus piernas en la espalda del italiano. Un momento para respirar, y el otro para desechar. Un bucle infinito donde una cadena se rompía e inmediatamente otra se formaba. Eso fue hasta que una imagen le atravesó la conciencia, como si alguien la hubiera golpeado con una inusitada violencia anestesiándole toda la parte neuronal.

Una incandescente luz apareció en su mente, donde poco a poco un mar de rosas rojas bañó totalmente su mente. Se veía parado en medio de las rosas, y entonces lo vio, Manigoldo tirado bajo sus pies en un gran charco de sangre. Su propia sangre. Abrió los ojos con brusquedad al sentir esa sensación viscosa del terror no tardó en trepar por sus piernas, al tiempo que se despegaba del cuerpo de su compañero. Sus pies tocaron el piso con brusquedad cuando concentró la poca fuerza que le quedaba y la dejó salir en sus manos empujando a Manigoldo quien retrocedió, al menos, unos cinco pasos

—No puedo —alcanzó a decir, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo ímprobo para no llorar—. No puedo poner tu vida en riesgo —Bajó la cabeza, impidiendo que Manigoldo le viera la deplorable expresión que se había pintado en su rostro. Retrocedió sus pisadas, dándose vuelta para regresar al camino.

—Yo decido que es lo que pone mi vida en riesgo, Albafica. —dijo, esperando que sus palabras llegaran al tímpano de su parabatai. Que aunque se negara, el anterior beso demostró ser la verdad absoluta de sus deseos. Algo tan desbordante, obviamente tuvo que haber tenido participación de ambos.

«Basta... por favor».

«Ambos sabemos… —Le vio alejarse—, que tu mirada dice más que tus palabras».

Cuando se juntaron al camino, Pefko salió segundos más tardes, con dos grandes cajas embaladas con cuerdas, volvió a adentrarse a la cabaña para arrastrar las que faltaban una por una. A pesar de ser simples hierbas, se veía el esfuerzo del niño cuando jalaba las cajas hacia la entrada. Las arrastró como hasta donde su pequeña fuerza pudo, y les hizo seña para que se acercaran con esa cegadora sonrisa.

Albafica caminó hasta él, sintiendo como si sus piernas fueran de mantequilla, y la cabeza ya le daba vueltas. No lograba enderezar sus ideas, ni mucho menos sus pensamientos. Sentía el estómago revuelto, y le picaba la nariz.

—Señor Albafica, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó el niño, acercándose con urgencia—. Sus mejillas están rojas… —reparó cuando le detalló el semblante que había evitado que, incluso Manigoldo, percibiera.

Se pasó por la mano por la frente, levantando su flequillo y dejándola allí unos instantes. Su temperatura había subido, eso era un hecho. Sólo quería echarse en su cama cuando terminara esa misión, y lo más importante, estar solo.

—No es nada —Advirtió las medicinas que recién se asomaban por la entrada de la puerta—. ¿Esas son todas?

—Adentro hay dos más —Le señaló la puerta, pero seguía observando al santo—. En serio, señor Albafica, está muy pálido.

—El mocoso de mierda tiene razón, Alba-chan —Una voz vino de atrás del niño, y el santo de Piscis no tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo en reconocerla—. Pareces ya un papel.

—¡Oh, no! —espetó el niño, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. ¿Será que…? ¿El señor Albafica se habrá…?

—Mi salud es lo de menos —reiteró con firmeza, cerrando los ojos pesadamente—. Llevemos esto al santuario, los santos lo necesitan con urgencia.

Ignorando todas las palabras que replicaban las suyas, Albafica intentó dar un paso más, antes de sentir como la tierra se movía y su vista empezaba a difuminarse. Sintió como su vista parpadeó, desenfocándose al momento. Claramente sus fuerzas le decían adiós, y sus rodillas flaquearon para cuando perdió el equilibrio hasta que un fornido pecho le detuvo el inminente desfallecimiento.

—Y aquí verificamos lo poco que te importa el cuidado contigo mismo —Esas palabras fluyeron hasta su oído con decadencia de volumen.

Fueron sólo unas palabras, que logró entender antes de su mundo dejara de girar. Su corazón se detuvo durante un microsegundo a la vez que sus emociones, ofuscadas, se atropellaban entre ellas tratando de hacerse oír. Voces se ahogaban en el silencio, mientras jadeaba sin cesar.

—¡Señor Albafica! —Se exaltó el niño, corriendo hasta el santo que le tenía en pie—. ¡Necesita descansar!

Manigoldo le sostenía de los hombros manteniéndole de pie, quería alejarlo, pero no tenía la suficiente estabilidad para alejarse ni mucho menos la coordinación.

Intentó decir algo, pero sus cuerdas vocales ya se habían declarado en una huelga. Sintió aquellas manos bajar hasta sus caderas, antes de ver como una nube negra lo envolviera. Y de pronto, se vio abrazado por la oscuridad. Sólo pensando en aquello que tanto se reprimía, pero que deseaba más nadie.

«Manigoldo…»

 **Continuará.**

* * *

Notas finales: La verdad siempre quise hacer un fic donde fuera Mani quien cuidara a Alba, en caso que éste, se enfermara. La sola idea me hace pegar gritos de emoción jaja.

Ahora, empecemos con las aclaraciones ^^:

En el gaiden de Alba-chan, le da a entender a Luko que su salud era lo de menos cuando se hablaba de deber. Aproveché el momento donde Pefko asusta a Albafica con tantas palabras, incluso cuando le dijo que era hermoso y Albafica "...", Joder amo a ese niño xD

Y ya después se dan cuenta que son "primos" ya que ambos fueron abandonados y encontrado por los gemelos Lugonis y Luko;-;

Bueno, es todo por hoy, tengo dos oneshot que subiré pronto. Y quizás actualice los drabbles antes de lo esperado ^^

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


	2. Tempestad

Notas: Muchos dirán, ésta perra de MissLouder si se demora con las actualizaciones. Y sí, merezco esa clase de insultos jaja. Pero lo mío es tarde pero seguro y aquí está compensado:

Número de palabras: 7k+ palabras. Así que tendrán un capítulo largo.

Advertencias: Lemon, Alba-chan tsundere como siempre ^^

* * *

Fiebre de Heno.

 **Capítulo 2.**

 _Tempestad._

—x—

Pareció flotar entre un mar pensamientos, hasta que unas voces mucho más lejanas, parecían venir hasta él como soplos de agua salada. No lograba distinguir qué decían, pero al parecer, entre tanto desorden de sinfonías y palabras, creyó entender que intentaban llegar a un acuerdo. Alguien iba a irse.

Se empeñó en abrir los ojos, pero una sobrepotente punzada le atravesó el cráneo y los inhabilitados sentidos. Jadeó de dolor, y eso fue lo que necesitó para despertar.

Al momento le pareció discernir que esas presencias se acercaron, y cuando ladeó la cabeza sobre lo que sentía que podía ser una almohada, logró recordar cómo se respiraba en una nube de vapor que le desintegraba los pulmones.

Señales gramáticas ahogaron el silencio, pero no lograba enlazar una sin que fueran oraciones incoherentes. Quiso preguntar dónde estaba y, por qué le dolía tanto la garganta y la cabeza. Pero de su boca salieron otras palabras, que sólo eran las predominantes que secuestraban atención.

—Manigoldo… —Suspiró, mientras su respiración se hacía más arrecia.

Al momento esa voz familiar se escuchó más cerca, como si la mención estuviese atada a esa persona.

—Aquí estoy, Alba —Apreció que de su mano un calor que no era el suyo, la envolvió—. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Quieres algo? ¿Agua?

Abrió los ojos finalmente, y lo que parecía ser un vaho de condensación empezó a esculpir rasgos angulosos en oro y metal, confiriendo una inequívoca semejanza a un arte concebido para la realeza. Su vista logró captar finalmente aquellas líneas uniformes, hasta que logró reconocer todos los contornos.

—¿Dónde estoy….? —preguntó, relamiendo un poco sus labios agrietados.

—En mi casa, señor Albafica —respondió otra pequeña voz—. ¡Tiene una fiebre muy alta!

Esa elevación de entonación le vapuleó el tímpano, haciendo que cerrara los ojos cuando las incontables punzadas de dolor se le ensartaron en las sienes.

—¡No grites, mocoso! —le regañó Manigoldo, también, subiendo su tono de voz.

—¡Usted también está gritando! —espetó un segundo.

Los párpados del caballero de Piscis temblaron, y otro sonido poco audible se apagó en su boca.

—Bajen la voz —pidió.

Parecía que su garganta se había convertido en brasas y tenían el deseo glorioso de calcinarle cada palmo de su cuerpo.

Ambos residentes se taparon la boca como niños pequeños, aunque uno lo sea, y el otro de vez en cuando.

Deseó tomar agua, y apretó los dedos de su parabatai en un intento que le entendiera cuando jadeó con esfuerzo, y su respiración se convirtió en una tarea más trabajosa. Sus labios tuvieron la obligación de abrirse, intentando buscar otra vía de oxígeno más factible que la tenía. Manigoldo pareció decodificar el mensaje, y le ordenó al niño que hiciera lo que estaba pidiendo quien corrió a atender el pedido.

Pefko regresó con una jarra en sus pequeñas manos, balanceándose por el poco equilibrio que controlaba. El arconte de cáncer viendo el futuro desastre, optó por levantarse y tomar la jarra de agua.

—Vamos a cambiarles las compresas —ordenó en voz baja—. Esperaré a que se quede dormido para hacer lo que planeamos —le susurró al pequeño, quien asintió y le dijo en un matiz casi…

—¡Está bie…! —Su exclamación fue interrumpida cuando Manigoldo le tapó la boca, siseándole que cuidara su tono de voz.

Giraron en unísono la cabeza, y sus hombros se relajaron cuando Albafica no parecía despertar de su silencio.

—Señor Manigoldo, cuando el señor Albafica despierte dele el té que le está en la mesa —acompañó su anterior comentario con voz baja, señalando la cocina mientras daba pequeños pasos acelerados hasta el exterior de la pequeña cabaña.

—No te tardes, mocoso de mierda —respondió el santo, buscando con la mirada el néctar que había preparado el crío—. En mi vida he cuidado personas enfermas, y recuerda que debes quedarte con él mientras yo voy a llevar las provisiones al santuario.

—¡Sí, señor! —volvió a alzar la voz, y al momento se cubrió la boca reprendiendo en su mente su desnivel de voz.

Dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su boca, el italiano giró en redondo para volver hasta donde se encontraba Albafica, quien ya se obligaba a incorporarse con esfuerzo.

—¡Albafica! —le reprendió apresurando sus pasos hacia él—. ¡¿Qué mierdas pretendes?!

Siendo música desaforada e hiriente para su pobre membrana auditiva, el santo de Piscis logró bajar un pie fuera de la cama.

—Los escuché. ¿Qué… planean? —preguntó finalmente, dejando salir un tosido sin fuerza, y su dolor de cabeza pareció hendirle las garras aún más, alertando aún más a sus venas latientes—. Necesitamos…

—Necesitas cuidar de ti mismo, maldita sea. —interrumpió, obstaculizando su camino para evitar cualquier huida. Le posó las manos en los hombros y lo obligó a volverse a recostar—. Yo me encargaré de todo. Ya tu deber es reponerte, espérame aquí; te traeré tu medicina.

Con la respiración dificultosa, el arconte de la doceava constelación le observó, con ese iris celeste que relucían como si alguien le hubiese prendido fuego por dentro. Su cabello cayó débilmente sobre su hombro, levemente húmedo por la fiebre que portaba su dueño.

—Esto no es nada… Mi cuerpo está acostumbrando a temperaturas mayores cuando mi sangre… fue transformada —insistió, removiendo aquella mano de su cuerpo notando con ello que ya no traía puesta su armadura.

—Sí, claro. ¿Y para ese momento, también parecías una hoguera humana? —se anticipó, llevándole uno de los flequillos húmedos detrás de la oreja—. Sólo intenta recostarte, o te amarraré a la cama. Ya vengo.

Cuando intentó alejarse, Albafica le detuvo por la capa de su armadura en un impulso de los motores de su cuerpo que no supo controlar.

—Manigoldo…, escúchame —La voz desnuda de su velo de ecuanimidad, se perdió entre matices bajos y sonaba casi tan cansada como su mirada—, aquí hay hierbas peligrosas, si no las sabes usar. No es el momento para jugar al herbolario —Tosió con más fuerza y Manigoldo no supo qué hacer cuando sus ojos localizaron como su parabatai se desvanecía en sus brazos, debilitado—. Trata de tener cuidado una vez en tu vida…, por favor… No sólo por ti, sino también por Pefko…

—Alba-chan… —le zarandeó con cuidado, pero se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de su compañero estaba buscando calor.

Un escenario tentador… Un maldito provecho. Pero debía buscarle la bebida si quería que se recuperara, si quería que volviera a regañarle. Já, quién le viera los pensamientos le regalarían la aureola con todo y lira. Lentamente lo apartó con cuidado, alejándose.

—Te dejaré sólo un segundo —Le sonrió vagamente y en sus ojos se percibía el brillo casi invicto de cómo se aprovecharía de su debilidad.

—¿Y puedo saber… a dónde vas? —Levantó con fatiga una ceja, recostándose lentamente sobre su torso.

—A buscar el cemento que usarás para alejarte de mí. —precisó, esgrimiendo una sonrisa gatuna—. Una vez que te recuperes claro. —añadió—. Soy un maldito masoquista de mierda.

Quizás contando los pasos que imprimían ecos discordantes en esa pequeña cabaña olvidada por el tiempo, Albafica advirtió un olor que aromatizó las paredes del pequeño recinto.

—Flores de tila… —reconoció con sutileza. Donde su voz se escurrió por las grietas de los muros, hasta llegar a los oídos de su parabatai—. Tiene sentido… sus propiedades antiespasmódicas, somníferas y ansiolíticas… producen un efecto sedante en el organismo…

—No tengo la más puta idea de lo que hablas, Alba-chan. —Esa silueta regresó con una taza en la mano que parecía escupir volutas de humo que se alzaban perezosamente sobre ella. Llegó finalmente a su lado, arrodillándose frente a él—. El mocoso de mierda dijo que esto te ayudaría a sentir mejor. —Le acercó la taza al rostro—. Di "Ahh~".

Regalándole una mirada punzante, Albafica se mantuvo quieto, esperando, como un gato a punto de sacar las uñas. Sin embargo, con Manigoldo, precisamente con ese hombre del mil mañas bajo cada uña, eso era casi un instinto superfluo. Se dio cuenta que tampoco quería discutir, quizás por las buenas intenciones que arrastraba su compañero y sólo por "esa" vez optó por ceder. Como otras veces…

Diablos, si remarcaba eso, podía considerar que siempre terminaba dejándose aventar a las aguas turbias que llenaban a ese hombre…

Avecinó sus labios sobre el borde de la taza y con una pequeña inclinación del líquido, éste empezó a bajar por la pendiente de su tráquea. El sabor le humedeció la sequía que ahora reinaba en su garganta, reconfortando todo lugar por donde el vapor pasara. El calor del néctar le relajó el jazz que en ese momento bailaban sus articulaciones y en sus oscilantes pensamientos. Abrió los párpados nuevamente después que el silencio aplastó sus lenguas, topándose con una media sonrisa en frente.

—¿Te gustó? —le preguntó Manigoldo, dejando en el suelo la taza, en tanto acercaba su pulgar sigilosamente al borde de su labio e implantarle una tenue caricia.

—Es un té de tila, es algo amarga. Las flavonoides tienen un efecto especial en las glándulas sudoríparas, provocando que el usuario sude la fiebre por la que su cuerpo se somete… —argumentó, quizás siendo saturado por la lentitud del momento—. Pero si me preguntas si el efecto me tranquilizó… —Se dejó recostar nuevamente en la almohada, ya cuando el escalofrío le arañaba las piernas—, sí…, lo hizo… Gracias.

Sintiendo el corazón martillarle el pecho, Manigoldo se encontró con un pequeño arrebol en sus mejillas.

Albafica… le había sonreído…

Lo más probable es que ya iba a morir.

Entrecerró los párpados, pensando en cómo la impetuosa belleza del hombre que tenía en frente, parecía acariciarle el corazón. Quizás por la sinceridad que ahora blandía su voz, o el brillo escuálido de su iris.

Le posó una mano en la cabeza, como su maestro había hecho tantas veces con él. Incluso ya siendo un hombre en camino a la momificación, el gesto era consolador. Aunque, vamos, si a penas pisaba el altar de la juventud. Así que no, aún no sería un fósil digno de una vitrina en manos de un coleccionista.

—Duerme un poco —le animó en tono apaciguador. Le alborotó unos cuantos flequillos celestes, para luego levantarse—. Estaré a fuera.

«No...», pensó Albafica. No quería que se fuera. Quería que se quedara con él; y sólo bastaba quitarse una de las corazas de orgullo que le cubrían para decirlas.

—No tienes que irte… —musitó, más en delirio que en sus propios cabales. O eso es lo que podía hilar en su mente, después de su última confrontación. Pero es que la sonrisa que le había servido en bandeja de plata, lo agarrotó dentro de un hechizo al ver los ojos del anfitrión.

—¿Quieres que me acueste a tu lado? —preguntó, sentándose en la estrecha cama para rodearle el torso con un brazo.

Albafica no respondió. No vio la necesidad de responder. Porque ya ese hombre había hecho lo que había preguntado. Y aunque quisiese, abrir la boca era alertar al león que le rugía en la cabeza. Por lo cual prefirió dejarse envolver, deseando una cosa, cuando su piel besó el frío metal.

—Quítate la armadura —Fue más una orden que una petición. A pesar de la suavidad con la que dejó salir su voz, no perdía el filo en los colmillos de su portador.

Limitándose a sonreír, Manigoldo le depositó un beso en la frente sudorosa.

—Cloth, le estorbas a mi compañero.

¿Es que no podía ser serio, ni en un momento como ese? Fue lo único que se cruzó por la mente al arconte de última morada.

La armadura pareciendo entender el mensaje, abandonó aquel cuerpo, dejándolo en sus solapas ropas casuales de pantalón y gabardina abierta.

Sí…, fue lo mejor que pudo pedir. Con ese puente abierto, el calor de esa persona le abrazó con dedos frágiles. Abrigándolo con su única fragancia; ese olor que vestía su alocada esencia. Tan diferente a la que le había propiciado la misma sábana.

Pidió en su mente que Manigoldo no se moviera de lugar, que se quedara así para siempre. Como un caparazón protegiendo su cuerpo.

Sintió una segunda humedad en la frente, y supuso que ya le había cambiado la compresa.

—¿No te molesta ésta gabardina? —escuchó que le hablaban.

Asintió débilmente, y de sus labios un suspiro se escapó. Más atrás, apareció Pefko cargando un ramillete de plantas con diferentes especies que para el caballero de cáncer parecían todas iguales.

Cuando se percató de como los santos compartían la misma cama, se le subió el color al rostro que el italiano creyó que hasta podía hacerle competencia a la fiebre de Albafica.

—Para ser tan pequeño, tienes una mente bastante pervertida, pequeña sabandija —lanzó al aire, a sabiendas que el escondido niño, les observaba desde el rincón.

—¿Qué es pervertido, señor Manigoldo? —fue lo único que murmuró, ladeando la cabeza desde su escondrijo.

Antes de hablar, el caballero de la cuarta casa sintió unas uñas amenazarle la fuente de vida que le latía bajo la piel.

—No te atrevas… —siseó Albafica, aparentemente despierto—. Es sólo un niño…

Reprimiendo una risa, el italiano llamó al crío con la mano.

—Mocoso, ¿tienes alguna ropa holgada, que Albafica pueda utilizar?

Hubo un silencio escrupuloso, antes que el pequeño se atreviera a dejar salir sonido de su garganta.

—La mía no creo que le quede —Se acercó con pasos tímidos, llevando su mentecita a los rincones de esa casa sumergida dentro de ese jardín al que llamaba hogar—. Aunque… —recapacitó sus palabras—, ¡está la ropa de mi maestro!

Corrió hasta uno de los rincones del recinto, y en un baúl que se encubría bajo una mesa, lo arrastró hasta mostrarla finalmente. La abrió con cuidado, y sin dar tiempo a revivir sus vivencias del pasado con el hombre que había categorizado como el maestro más dulce, extrajo la ropas holgadas a medio doblar.

—¡Aquí están! —No, Pefko no sería parte de la tregua del silencio que habían pactado—. ¡Puede colocarse estas ropas, señor Albafica!

Manigoldo palpándose el rostro, se incorporó un poco, ayudando a su compañero a hacerlo también.

—Mocoso, ¿no te dijimos que bajes la voz? —le reclamó por ¿segunda? ¿o era la cuarta vez?—. Y otra cosa, a ti te debemos parecer hombres rancios que ya están a punto de llegar al ancianato, pero a mí me gusta creer que todavía soy joven. Así que llámame por mi nombre solamente.

—¡No puedo…! —rebatió Pefko con una expresión de abrupta sorpresa—. ¡Usted es un caballero dorado!

—Me encanta como prestas atención, crío de mierda —presionó ese punto en el santo de cáncer, que ya parecía sulfurarlo—. Esto es un maldito karma.

"Todo en esta vida se devuelve", pensó el arconte de Piscis, que para él las conversaciones entre esos dos, le eran bastante sugestivas. Quiso responder que él apenas tenía veintiuno, por lo tanto, no, no estaba en la categoría de ser llamado "anciano". Y secundar el argumento del niño, tampoco lo vio necesario. Pefko les guardaba un profundo respeto, que podría ser algo exagerado hasta el punto de astillar la paciencia, pero era un niño después de todo.

—Está bien, Manigoldo…, todo lo que le pides es casi lo mismo en exigir en ti, lo que es imposible —susurró Albafica, llevando su cabello empañado de sudor a su espalda.

Ahogando un insulto en su idioma europeo, y casi mordiéndose los labios para no vociferarlo, se levantaron de la cama.

«Agradece que estás…»

—Enfermo, ¿no? —concluyó el pisciano a los pensamientos del italiano.

—¿Cómo, maldita sea, crees qué estoy pensando eso? —Enarcó una ceja, ayudándole a equilibrar su cuerpo en sus piernas temblorosas.

—Lo tienes pintado en la cara. —exteriorizó a media voz y lo verificó, cuando recibió como respuesta un chasquido de lengua. Después de eso, agregó—: Y no creas que por estar así, estoy cohibido de no refutar tus altanerías.

A falta de buenos argumentos, Manigoldo optó nuevamente por la brabucación de palabras convertidas en cemento seco. Recurriendo a una sonrisa que parecía cualquier cosa menos amigable:

—¿Qué, quieres otro round? —Le observó de reojo, con aquella sonrisa servil que le erizó el cuerpo a su compañero—. Eres bastante pretencioso si aspiras a crear una guerra de mil días en ese estado.

Por unos segundos perdidos en alguna dimensión entre ellos, se clavaron las miradas abiertamente hostiles. La prudencia aconsejó al pequeño que yacía frente a ellos, alejarse en silencio cuando esas expresiones le hicieron saborear la bilis en la garganta. Y antes de huir, en sus destellos filosos de su iris, estos parecieron ceder al advertir su presencia.

Tragó saliva, obviamente nervioso con sus trémulas piernas ejerciendo un baile en el mismo lugar.

¿Acaso notarían, que se estaban sosteniendo el uno al otro, casi abrazándose?

Fue Albafica quien se encargó de ignorar cordialmente a su compañero, volviendo su mirada al pequeño que aún tenía las prendas entre sus manos.

—¿Está bien que las use, Pefko? —inquirió, como si nada hubiese pasado. Consideró el uso de esa ropa, cuando vio la toga que una vez estuvo deshonrada de una sangre que había sido inocente. Pero la corrosión del veneno de los dioses, se habían encargado de purgarla de su pureza.

—¡Claro! —Ensanchó una gran sonrisa, que no dejaba de brillar incluso cuando los oscuros recuerdos amenazaban con borrarla. Olvidando rápidamente el episodio anterior de sentirse una presa entre dos cazadores—. Mi maestro le gustaba ayudar, ¡y estoy seguro que si sus ropas, hacen sentir mejor a una persona, no dudaría en ofrecerlas!

—¡Que no grites, por la mierda de los dioses! —le espetó Manigoldo, aprisionando un matiz exasperado entre sus palabras al repetir la misma línea.

Albafica a pesar de ser la víctima de los torturadores gritos, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que por un instante, su manto de dureza y tirantez que lo anclaba, se desvaneció por completo.

Las dos personas que ahora rompían su voto de soledad, le mantuvieron la mirada sin pestañear. Y antes de preguntar, fue el pequeño quien olvidó afinar sus cuerdas vocales cuando las hizo cantar:

—¡Qué lindo sonríe, señor Albafica! ¡Digno de su belleza!

Activando aquella neurona de supervivencia que casi nunca se liberaba de sus telarañas, Manigoldo le lanzó una mirada al niño que borró la sonrisa de un plumazo.

—Tienes una boca bastante grande —intentó zanjar el asunto, desviando toda furia colérica que pudiese brotar de la mirada de su compañero—. Vamos a cerrártela con un hilo y aguja.

Pefko se asustó, no, se horrorizó con esa oración que casi se desmayó del pánico. Puesto que no conocía bien el lenguaje del sarcasmo por boca del italiano, todos permitieron el deslice de una pausa grave a modo de retratamiento silencioso. Fue Albafica quien suspiró sin fuerza, casi sonriendo por como esperaban una reacción en él.

—Ya, fuera, me cambiaré —Dejó que su voz fluyera al fin. Pensó que su parabatai replicaría, pero considerando todo lo que habían pasado en esos dos últimos días no le extrañó cuando éste accedió en dejarle ir.

Se cercioró que pusiese equilibrarse correctamente, antes de irse alejándose con cuidado hasta creyó que se mantendría de pie. Y post a eso, cargó al crío exasperante como un costal de hortalizas y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación:

—Si yo no veo, tú tampoco —se escuchó al cruce de la salida y el inicio de otra discusión que sus oídos no alcanzaron.

Volviendo su mente al cuerpo labrado a bases de brasas que ahora tenía, empezó a desprenderse de su gabardina como si sus extremidades arrastraran piedras. Su cuerpo paladeó los roces de la desnudez, mientras dejaba a un lado sus prendas para colocarse las prestadas.

Se sentía aturdido, con una visión nublada que parecía querer transformarse en un mareo que lo dejaría inconsciente en el suelo. Prefirió hacer todo un poco más lento para no desorientarse, y lo logró con puño de oro. No se dejaría tumbar por una enfermedad viral.

Se enfundó en esa prenda suave de cuello tortuga que arropó sus muñecas y sus piernas. Se pasó la túnica de líneas curveadas en su superficie por los brazos, y ésta bajó como un manto de infinitos hilos que se gozaban del libre albedrío sobre él. La tela rodeó su cuerpo como una figura de suaves ondulaciones entre las caderas hasta el cuello, apreciando mejor bajo ese frágil lienzo, las tonificaciones que lo bendecían.

Viéndolo de esa forma, parecía casi un vestido que susurraba bajo sus pies, y no le brindó la importancia, para que fuera el primer incentivo para irritarlo. Ya que eran las mismas hendeduras entre los pliegues, que le estaban brindando una refrescante respiración a su piel. Su cabello cayó en catarata por su espalda, y con el calor que tenía prefirió atárselo con la cinta que hacía juego con la ropa.

Cuando Pefko y su compañero de armas regresaron, se plantaron frente a él con una abertura de párpados que casi se les abrió la frente en dos. Era como si la misma Afrodita les hubiese guiñado el ojo desde lo alto, y no podían contener la sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ya consumido por el sudor de su propio enflaquecimiento. Esa tarea de cambiarse le había drenado las energías, que necesitaba para advertir que se maravillaban de como la ropa se carcajeaba de su belleza con petulancia.

No recibió respuestas. Sólo recogió miradas, perplejas, hasta que entre ellos intercambiaron expresiones mudas y sonrieron.

Pefko tenía un brillo incandescente quemándosele en la pupila, casi diciendo: "¿Maestro, es usted?"

Y Manigoldo le detuvo en cualquier afán de lanzársele encima.

—Nada —respondió el caballero. Como si no pudiese notarle el sangrado asomarse por los orificios de su fosa nasal.

Ignorándolos, porque no quería enojarse, volvió a recostarse en la cama con más libertad en las extremidades de su cuerpo. Se le desplomaban los párpados y una sensación de embriaguez le empezó a inundar la cabeza.

A pesar de sentir los efectos analgésicos de la medicina, atinó a ver la silueta de Manigoldo cruzar la sala y recostarse nuevamente a su lado mientras su mundo perdía sus contornos y se desvanecía en la oscuridad. Cerró los ojos y el susurro del viento tras la madera, le hizo caer en el letargo del cansancio.

No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió para cuando volvió a escuchar otra tenue conversación entre el pequeño Pefko y su compañero, y por estar e intoxicado de sueño por el perfume de ese italiano, no entendió toda la información. Lo único que pareció decodificar, es que el pequeño le prepararía más medicina y, Manigoldo..., Manigoldo se quedaría junto a él, como un guardián, vigilando su despertar.

« Sí..., por favor...», dio retorno a un segundo sueño, ensimismado en uñas envenenadas de cansancio y malestar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** us sueños fueron tan ofuscases, hechizado por una lejanía que parecía confundirlo entre sus propios pensamientos. Sólo revivió en como una disputa matutina con su compañero, le dio rienda suelta para caer en sus brazos por primera vez. Descubriendo la fuente de vida que habitaba en un hombre donde la muerte barría sus pisadas:

 _—_ _Estarás bajo tu propio riesgo —le había advertido—. Ya sabes que estar aquí, y estar conmigo para variar, es un peligro desde el principio._

 _Sabía que sólo eran palabras arrojadas al aire, ya que conocía lo suficiente a Manigoldo para esperar sus lacónicas respuestas. Indiferentemente de la situación, siempre sabía amoldar sus repetitivas opiniones para descuajarlo de su propio laberinto._

 _Con el primer suspiro, supo que ahí venía._

 _—_ _No eres un peligro para todos, eres un peligro para ti. —Y ahí estaba—. Eres víctima de ti mismo._

 _—_ _¿Disculpa?_

 _—_ _Ya me oyes —repuso alzando una ceja, con un rostro invariablemente serio—. Estuve cerca de ti, te he tocado, he comido cerca de ti, he hablado cerca de ti y mírame. Y con ello ya tengo dos hipótesis: La primera, tu veneno es una mierda. La segunda, eres menos peligroso de lo que crees y no sabes trazar tus propios límites._

 _—_ _No me subestimes —Se cruzó de brazos, también borboteando molestia—. Mi sangre es más peligrosa para que alguien como tú, pueda entenderla._

 _Escuchó un bufido y posteriormente, una risa._

 _—_ _Sí, claro —dijo en italiano—. O quizás sea demasiado compleja para que alguien "como tú", sea merecedor de su poder al no saber cómo tratarla._

 _—_ _Retráctate —sentenció con una implacable seriedad._

 _—_ _¿Acaso si lo hago, evitará el toque de razonamiento que te he dado? —Se acercó a la puerta, posando su mano en la manilla de la puerta._

 _—_ _Sal de mi templo._

 _—_ _Pues, la flecha ya se disparó. —le respondió, torciendo una sonrisa impúdica—. Es lamentable, que seamos víctimas de nosotros mismos. —finalizó saliendo de la habitación, dejando un eco en las paredes que resonaron en la mente del santo._

 _"O quizás sea demasiado compleja para que alguien como tú, sea merecedor de su poder al no saber cómo tratarla.", había dicho. Chasqueó la lengua, arrojando las rosas que tenía en mano sobre una mesa._

 _Regresó a sus dominios para introducirse a su recámara, cerrando la puerta a medias, dejándose caer en la cama._

 _¿Quién se creía ese hombre para decirle eso?_

 _Él no había visto el poder demoníaco que había matado a su maestro. Manigoldo no medía la magnitud del peligro a la que se expone cuando está cerca de él._

 _"No eres un peligro para todos, eres un peligro para ti. Eres víctima de ti mismo."_

 _Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo y soltó un gruñido._

 _—_ _Si siendo víctima de ello, puedo protegerte… Que así sea._

Y como si le hubiesen cerrado un libro de lleno en el rostro, despertó de ese sueño que lo había tenido capturado como una primitiva presa. Abrió los párpados con esfuerzo, y lo primero que notó es que estaba solo en aquella habitación. Su corazón se encogió quizás al tamaño de un grano de arroz. Ladeó la cabeza con cuidado, advirtiendo como sombras de la habitación crecieron, y las brasas parecían bostezar mientras él las observaba. Respirando lentamente como él, palpitando con cada latido de su corazón que gritaban el nombre de su compañero. Podía ver mejor las cosas cuando su dolor de cabeza finalmente huyó después de beber aquel té.

«Manigoldo… —Se cubrió los párpados con el brazo—, no soporto tenerte lejos»

Decidió que ya era hora de hacer algo. Dejarlo o conservarlo. No podía quedarse en medio de esa "o". Necesitaba elegir.

Se incorporó lentamente, sintiéndose algo cansado, por esa extenuación que arriaba la fiebre, que ya había sido digerida por su organismo. Posó sus pies en la madera, sintiendo el frío calarse entre sus poros, hasta que se levantó y empezó a caminar lentamente, ayudándose de las paredes. Escuchó las mismas voces chocar entre ellas e intentando canalizar su origen, logró trazar un mapa que serviría para llegar hasta ellos.

Estaban sentados sobre el cadáver de un árbol, pareciendo observar el sol que ya se despedía en un torrente de fuego.

—¿Y qué edad tienes, mocoso? —le pareció preguntar su parabatai.

—Casi once —respondió Pefko balanceando sus piernas. Emocionado que Manigoldo estuviera medio interesado en la conversación.

—O sea, diez. —rebatió el santo—. No te pongas más años, crío de excremento, que ya te los pondrá la vida.

—¿Así como usted?

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Y antes que le propinara un golpe seco en la cabeza al pequeño por tener la lengua demasiado resbalosa, decidió darse a notar. Sus pasos silenciosos crujieron en la madera, y los dos residentes le observaron.

—¡Señor Albafica! —gritó uno, levantándose apresuradamente hasta el—. ¡¿Cómo se siente?! ¡¿Está mejor?! ¡¿La medicina le hizo efecto?! ¡¿Ya no le duele la cabeza?!

Y ahí es donde preguntaba lo mismo con diferentes palabras, pensó Manigoldo, observando como Albafica se limitaba débilmente a responderle. No parecía recuperar todas sus fuerzas, pero tenía un cariz más vivo.

—Pefko, ¿puedes dejarme a solas unos segundos con Manigoldo? —le pidió sin que sonara casi una orden.

El niño sonrió abiertamente, asintiendo.

—¡Por supuesto, señor Albafica, no tiene que pedírmelo!

Albafica le sonrió tenuemente.

—Gracias, Pefko —despidió al pequeño que ya se iba en sus atoradas pisadas.

Verificando que ya estuvieran solos, el pisciano caminó lánguidamente hasta el italiano quien ya se acercaba también, con su brillante armadura desplegando brillos en consunción.

—¿Listo para el tercer round? —dijo, adoptando su pose de mano en la cintura y masajearse el cabello. Devolviendo una sonrisa escéptica.

—Vamos a caminar mientras damos inicio —contestó, descendiendo las escalinatas de rocas, para seguir el camino que una vez siguió para escapar.

—¿Quieres que siga a la hija de Afrodita? —bufó Manigoldo con sorna, sonriendo de medio lado.

Dando una respiración calmada, el arconte de Piscis se agazapó para tomar una pequeña e indefensa piedra... ¡que sería su cómplice en el homicidio de Manigoldo!

Se la arrojó con una imperante fuerza, que atropelló el aire hasta dar de lleno contra la cabeza de su objetivo y éste se fuera de pique contra las escaleras hasta que algo consistente amortiguara su descenso.

Sólo el metal de la armadura chocando contra el piso con estrías en su superficie, le anunció que ya había llegado a tierra firme.

—¡Maldito seas...! —Y pare de contar la hilera de insultos que le siguieron a ese.

Descendiendo peldaño a peldaño con la túnica barriendo sus pisadas, Albafica se rió en voz baja saboreando cada paso, cada movimiento que la hacía acercarse a su presa. Cuando llegó hasta él, le observó de reojo, con sus ojos disparándole dagas. Pero de allí, no hizo nada más.

¿Posponer una cena?

«Digno de un depredador», pensó Manigoldo.

Continuando su paso por la arbolada que abría sus brazos para él, escuchó como su compañero se levantaba y conjuraba otro rosario de altisonantes que aturdieron a los pájaros.

Albafica esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que fue borrada cuando su cuerpo se desequilibró cuando una oleada cargada de un pujante mareo le desenfocó la vista. Cuando creyó que empezaba a perder fuerzas, nuevamente una espalda le sostuvo manteniéndolo de pie.

—Deberíamos regresar —reclamó con voz tajante—. Mira lo débil que estás. Tu cuerpo exige el descanso que nunca te has dignado a darle.

Una brisa desentrañada del bosque les respiró con un suave soplo en los rostros, que hizo levantar la holgada túnica que danzó junto con las hojas al aire.

Albafica se perdió en esa corriente y más, que a pesar de tener interferencias de hilos entre la piel de Manigoldo y la suya; el tacto le hizo estremecer. Todo de él, todo, le hacía temblar. Y sí tenía el orgullo tan grande como alegaba, debía admitirlo por mucho que le costara.

Cerró los ojos. Estaba yendo al ojo de un huracán y no se molestaría en detenerlo. O simplemente era una patraña patológicamente insolente, a la que se estaba obligando a creer.

"No sabes establecer los límites."

Entonces…, sino sabía…

«Enséñame»

Se dio vuelta, girando con parsimonia buscando la verdad en aquellos ojos. Y no tuvo que pensar más, cuando un par de dedos se posaron delicadamente bajo su mentón, motivándole a cortar toda distancia entre ellos. Sabedores de sus pensamientos. La tempestad ya estaba sobre ellos.

Sí, una tormenta.

Sus labios se presionaron entre ellos, sintiendo la tibieza que aliviaba todo dolor hemorrágico que producía su sangre al alejarlo de todos. Se alejó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y no pudo evitar temblar con la necesidad de tocarle por todas partes. De sentirle a él tocándolo, como la última vez. De convertir su carne en carbón, y que las encendiera con su tacto.

—He intentado luchar contra ti —intentó sacar esa daga de su pecho—. Contra este sentimiento que no ha dejado de aflorar a pesar que he intentado cortarlo de raíz… —Tomó una bocanada de aire, cuando esos brazos, musculosos, salpicados por el oro le abrazaron por detrás—. Pero pareció esparcirse más. Ahogándome, oprimiendo mi pecho cuando estás cerca.

No sabía por qué decía todo eso. Por qué seguía sin sentir las cadenas con las que su pedantería le ataba.

—Alba-chan…

—No me interrumpas —impidió, y volviendo su vista a los árboles que parecían bramar su decisión, dijo al fin—: Si no he sabido colocar los límites, entonces: ¿Cuáles son?

Manigoldo le esbozó una sonrisa, acunando las manos ocultas en la maraña de tela.

—Me tienes como prueba. —fue lo único que respondió.

A partir de allí no hubo más palabras innecesarias. Sólo se rehundieron en un segundo contacto labial, que destruyó todo cristal imaginario que los separaba. Levantó en peso el cuerpo lánguido de Albafica y lo condujo por el camino sinuoso entre los árboles. La moderación nunca sería una pieza que conformaría a ese hombre. Sus pasos persiguieron una línea que sólo su instinto trazó, para cuando llegaron a la pradera donde Albafica se había enfrentado una vez con Luko.

El santo de Piscis no sabía si fue por los besos que se dieron en el trayecto o por la tranquilidad de su ser en ese momento, que no se percató del camino para cuando llegaron a él. Pero no le importó cuando fue recostado entre los refugios de la hierba con su parabatai sobre él. Acariciando sus labios, viajando con sus manos por todo su cuerpo, recorriendo cada curva que ya conocía.

Sintió aquellas manos andar por los ríos de telas que lo envolvían, donde Manigoldo se perdió entre las corrientes sin conseguir la salida.

Albafica, encontrando esas manos perdidas, las escoltó hasta la telaraña de lazos que ajustaban su túnica:

—Sólo necesitas abrir —le dijo sobre sus labios, llevando las manos hasta su espalda—, aquí…

Encontrando los nudos, Manigoldo sonrió maliciosamente, y prefirió a subir la tela hasta la cintura de su parabatai.

—Al diablo —Le rodeó el cuerpo y hundió su rostro en la clavícula perdiéndose en la melena celeste.

Levantó su cuello, sin dejar de distraerlo con los besos que sacudían su cerebro.

Subiendo la tela, descubrió que las piernas de Albafica estaban desnudas. Y con ello, sus dedos descendieron lentamente desde la rodilla, hasta perderse más allá. Mucho más allá, que el caballero de la última constelación dejó salir una espiración sin fuerza.

No logrando reprimir aquel sentimiento que se ocultaba en su alma. Ese suplicio que le robaba el sueño, sumergiéndolo en un mar de lamentos que lo llevaban a cuestionarse una y otra vez.

Sus largas pestañas barrieron la piel acanelada, en cada nuevo tacto que le hacía encenderse. Las manos de Manigoldo se perdieron en sus cabellos, haciendo trenzas entre sus dedos, liberándolo de la cinta que ataba su ostentosa cabellera. Desbaratando cada coraza de orgullo, hasta que no quedó nada.

Se distanciaron para verse, para admirarse cada línea en sus rasgos, cada aliento rasgado, piel prendida en fuego, y miradas que hablaban por si solas. Manigoldo separó las piernas de Albafica, abriendo el espacio para que sus dedos se encargaran de abrir el paso a través de una estimulación.

Albafica se aferró a su brazo, cerrando los ojos cuando la exploración anal comenzó. Siendo abordado en un vaivén lento, con el primer dígito que se doblaba en su interior abriéndole la garganta para dejar salir un gemido ahogado, más, al sentir como el italiano flexionaba los dedos dentro de él. De allí las cosas fueron acrecentando cuando de dos, intentó llegar al tres, provocando que torciera la espalda cuando su cuerpo tembló ante las corrientes de regodeo que le dejaron sin aire.

Con la sangre latiéndole en los oídos, mantenía los ojos cerrados ante la excavación en su cuerpo. Y en vez de remover tierra, removían gemidos. Deshaciéndolo en caricias. Pronto su cuerpo se vio totalmente abierto a algo mayor y su boca clamaba por gritarlo. Pero se contuvo. No supo cómo, pero lo hizo.

Cuando su respiración ya no soportaba más, tiró a Manigoldo sobre su cuerpo para besarle. Anhelando que engullera cada uno de sus sonidos que podían alertar a cualquier cazador.

«Sólo hazlo —suplicó en su mente, tras un minuto o dos de labor prospectiva en su territorio—. Entra»

Y como si Manigoldo hubiera metido los dedos en su mente y no en su cuerpo, detonó la locura sobre ellos; empezando a entrar al cuerpo que ya había conocido.

Encarceló un gemido potente dentro de la cavidad de su compañero, y se apretó contra él cuando sus paredes de carne fueron abiertas. Soportó todo amasijo dolor, como la primera vez. Porque su orgullo era tan grande como su nombre.

Una fuerte corriente de aire que parecía complacida con el resquicio que había abierto el caballero de Piscis para que su parabatai entrara, sacudió toda mala hierba abriendo paso a una lluvia de pétalos de rosas que cayeron sobre ellos. Siendo el cosmos del santo quien se complacía en la entrega y celebraba con lo único que sabía hacer.

Un instante antes de que el primer pétalo rozase el suelo, el tiempo se detuvo y cientos de miles de lágrimas de luz quedaron suspendidas en el aire como motas de polvo. Sólo ellos. Mirándose, y entendiendo todo.

«Quiero estar con él»

Manigoldo había esperado que Albafica se acostumbrara a la intromisión que a pesar que la soportase, quería tener cuidado. Y cuando sintió que el cuerpo antes tenso, empezó a relajarse en una anestesiante malla de segundos, dio inicio a las embestidas dóciles.

Sin que sus manos mermaran el tacto en esa piel que se consumía en su propio veneno, se desplazó al cuello cubriéndolo de suaves roces hasta que se sintiera lleno.

—Odio las rosas —confesó Manigoldo, capturando la mirada de ese perdible cobalto, que se extraviaba en el brillo de sus oceánicas perlas.

Sus manos descansaron en las caderas del arconte de Piscis y mantuvo el ritmo, ahogándolo en un placer indescriptible. Albafica cubriéndose su boca, sólo porque no sabía qué hacer con las manos, dejó salir unas palabras que se perdían entre sus jadeos y gemidos indefensos.

—Yo también… —logró articular, con una dureza y amargura que dejó su vestigio al aire. Levantó la mano y por un momento el italiano se sorprendió pensando en qué haría su parabatai. Pero se mantuvo esperando, hasta que llegara. Y llegó. Primero, su rostro fue ceñido por esas delicadas manos, para luego pasarse por debajo de su cabello y enlazar los dedos allí. Ejerció una presión mínima, pero bastó para saber lo que quería. Manigoldo se inclinó para besarle, llevando consigo un beso que arrastraba dentro todas sus incertidumbres, sus esperanzas, sus anhelos.

El italiano asomó una sonrisita en los labios, y descendió para tocar los entreabiertos que esperaban nuevamente por él. Sus bocas se amoldaron en un beso necesitado, un beso que necesitaba aclararle que podían sobrevivir al demonio sin rostro de olor tóxico. Enfrentándose una deleitable sensación de aturdimiento y calidez esparciéndose por sus cuerpos.

Se abrazaron cuando juntos caminaron al torrente de voluntad que los incineraría, en aquel valle donde Albafica se enfrentó por segunda vez a los demonios de su pasado.

Con los movimientos constantes, el pisciano buscó apoyo en el hombro de su parabatai, mientras que en su otra mano encerraba la tierra bajo su palma.

Ayudando a mantener las estocadas, gimiendo con incansable sinfonía que le agotaba la garganta. Sus caderas se frotaron contra la pelvis del santo contrario, quien gruñía de placer. Acercándose a su cuello y dejar un pasaje de besos hasta llegar al hombro.

Albafica buscó sostenerse de su cuello, enrollando los brazos y jadear en el oído del italiano, susurrando su nombre.

La piel de cancerino se crispó, y embistió con más fuerza donde su compañero casi gritó, incrustando las uñas en la piel italiana.

Los pétalos dejaron de diluviar sobre ellos, dejando lágrimas de sangre en el mar de cabellos de ese color celeste. Pero sus cuerpos repudiaron todo signo de belleza, y con los mismos movimientos, se libraron de esa mortífera flor.

El clímax llegó con entrada de oro, arrastrando un cendal de placer que los hizo gemir en la boca del otro cuando se despidió arrojando delectación.

Separándolos de esos límites que lo dividían y encajarlos en un lugar donde estuvieran juntos. Esa clase de juego donde no había un ganador, sino dos perdedores. Manigoldo se vació dentro de su compañero, humedeciendo todo ese interior provocando que Albafica arqueara su espalda; quien con sus manos temblorosas alejó la túnica para no llenarla de su propio semen.

Dejando salir el último aliento en un sonido ya sin volumen, Albafica cayó con una exhaustiva respiración a la hierba, con las manos de su parabatai aferradas a sus muslos.

—Siempre habrá una manera de estar juntos, Alba-chan.

Enfocando su vista, el aludido reveló una sonrisa audaz.

—¿Bebiste algún... antídoto, mientras estuve dormido?

—Sabía que te darías cuenta —Le sonrió, incorporándolo para sentarlo en sus piernas—. Me lo dio el mocoso de mierda. Según es una prueba para disolver el veneno del demon rose que dejó su maestro y la estaba mejorando.

—¿Y te ofreciste a...?

—¿Beberla? —completó por él—. Claro, si con ello puedo...

Albafica le posó el dedo índice en los labios, callando otra oración que estrujara su corazón.

—No digas más. —Y con ello supo, que un italiano enamorado, por muy desfachatado que fuera; podía entregar hasta la última gota de su aliento por la persona que quisiera—. Ya me tienes en tus brazos.

—x—

Después de recomponerse un poco, respirar más uniformes y enderezar sus ropas, regresaron a la pequeña cabaña del herbolario. Donde encontraron al niño preparando una última medicina, que posiblemente sería para enviar al santuario.

—¡Señor Albafica! ¡Señor Manigoldo! —exclamó cuando los vio cruzar la puerta—. ¡¿Dónde estaban?! —añadió ya corriendo hasta ellos.

Con una evocación en sus ya estables pensamientos, Albafica giró la cabeza hasta su compañero que venía detrás de él.

—¿Qué pasó por fin con la medicina que teníamos que enviar?

—Hablé con el viejo por cosmos. —informó su parabatai—. Envió a Aldebarán a buscarlas y que descansaras todo lo que necesitases.

El caballero de Piscis suspiró con cansancio, adoptando esa pose de Luko en sostenerse las mangas de la holgada túnica.

—Qué vergüenza.

Manigoldo se encogió de hombros.

—No eres de hierro, hasta donde sé.

Cuando el pequeño llegó hasta ellos, se detuvo en frente de sus deidades afanadas. Notando como sus semblantes parecían haber envejecido.

—Disculpen… —los interrumpió—. ¿Es mi imaginación, o están algo pálidos? ¿Están cansados?

Manigoldo e incluso Albafica, pusieron los ojos en blancos ante esa pregunta. Cualquier conversación, disputa e incluso bromas fueron petrificadas y echadas al excremento con ese comentario inocente. Rieron para aligerar el silencio que se había situado sobre ellos, mientras entre los santos pensaban cómo responder el porqué de "ese cansancio".

—Estuvimos patrullando —mintió el italiano, con el primer chispazo de improvisación.

Pefko hizo una exclamación en su rostro, llevándose las manos a la boca.

—¡¿Un enemigo?! ¡¿Tuvieron que pelear?! ¡¿En el estado que se encuentra el señor Albafica?! ¡Wuao!

Más y más preguntas se alzaron al aire.

«Se la tragó. Hay que ser bien pendejo para creerse eso», Sonrió el cancerino ante sus pensamientos.

—Somos caballeros de oro, mocoso. No te sorprendas. —se enalteció el santo.

El pequeño empezó a halagarlos, mientras Manigoldo ignorándolo, se acercó por detrás a su compañero para hablarle al oído.

—Dejando eso de lado, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Albafica entrecerró los ojos, estirando un poco el borde de su labio.

—Bien, inexplicablemente, bien. —Le dio una sonrisa cómplice que Manigoldo contuvo la respiración. Claro, eso fue hasta que un estornudo lo tomó desprevenido y el pisciano abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Acercó su mano hasta la frente del italiano, y la sintió...

—Manigoldo..., tienes...

—Puta madre...

Bueno, ninguno de los dos eran de metal para evitar los gérmenes y el maldito contagio. Pefko empezó a corretear frente al santo de cáncer, preguntándole como se sentía, qué tenía, por qué había estornudado, ¿había sido contagio?

—¡Conmigo vas a guardar silencio! ¡O te coceré esa boca! —escandalizó el italiano, señalándole desde los brazos de su compañero que amortiguaron su caída.

Y en ese momento Albafica supo, que su verdadera misión, empezaba allí. Lidiando con su parabatai enfermo y con un niño imperativo, encerrado en un mismo lugar. Aunque viéndolo por otro lado, no le molestaba pasar otro día con Manigoldo revoloteando sobre su muro de aislamiento. Quizás la fiebre de heno no era tan mala después de todo. Sonrió un poco.

«Dioses... denme paciencia»

 **FIN.**

* * *

Notas finales: Me demoré bastante, pero la verdad sólo hasta la semana pasada me había sentado a escribir este fic. Espero que les haya gustado mi gente^^

Aclaraciones: No quise alargar la fiebre de Albafica, por dos razones:

Uno, volvemos a recalcar que caminó con los huesos rotos x'D. Dos, si soportó toda las fiebres de las rosas demoníacas en su transformación, un contagio viral no sería nada. En cambio a Mani, que si se las verá negra jaja.

También debo decir, que para mí Albafica odiaba a las rosas a pesar de tenerle el respeto por su maestro. Ya que cuando muere dice: "He vivido tanto tiempo a lado de las rosas, y es la primera vez que las encuentro hermosas".

Otra cosa, es que si me motivo, escribiré el capítulo extra de Kardia y Dégel. Últimamente ese par no me sale x'D. Gracias por leer, **_hasta la próxima._**


	3. Capítulo especial: Semejanzas

Notas: Después de meses sin escribir de este par, ¡lo he logrado! Siento que en serio me merezco una ovación de rosas. Quería hacer este especial más extendido, pero la creatividad y las obligaciones no me lo permitieron jaja.

Pareja: [Kardia, Dégel]

Género: Shonen ai.

* * *

 **[Kardia x Dégel]**

 _Semejantes._

—x—

Sentía calor, sentía frío, sentía dolor, dos opuestos enfrentándose en su interior teniendo como resultante el último factor. Oía una voz, percibía su calor, el aroma inconfundible de su fruta preferida…

"Kardia…", pensó, con voz ahogada que se perdió en la bruma de su propia oscuridad.

No sabía cómo un simple virus había osado a clavarlo en una cama, a perderle la consciencia, a olvidar sus obligaciones gracias a un desequilibrio en su temperatura, que ni con su cosmos adiestrado, logró controlar.

En sus tiempos como aprendiz de su maestro Krest, había soportado el frío que hincaba los colmillos en la piel arrancándola que, incluso, los síntomas de hipotermia que lo habían hecho tiritar en sus inicios.

Ahora, sentía un infierno diferente en su cuerpo, calcinando de por sí su gélida piel, como si fuera un hielo en medio de una hoguera. Sin poder detener las líneas a donde se dirigían sus evocaciones, sin evitarlo, su mente tocó nuevamente nombre de aquella persona que había sido encomendada a estar bajo sus cuidados, cuando lo escuchaba en la oscuridad. Llamándole.

Podía oírle, podía seguir el camino que su voz le trazaba. Y sin saber a donde sus pasos le conllevaban, terminó siendo cegado por una luz incandescente que lo arrastró a su propia realidad.

Abrió los párpados, topándose con la estructura de tiempos antiguos que tenía como templo. Su cabeza parecía dar incontables vueltas, quizás al punto de desorbitar hasta las letras de su propio nombre, y no el de otra persona.

"Kardia…", otra vez.

Ladeó la cabeza con cansancio, tragándose cada pedazo de aire que le entraba a reducidas gotas.

"¿Esto es lo que sientes, Kardia? —pensó expulsando soplos de vapor, despertando nuevamente la sensación de que se estaba quemando por dentro y, en su contrariedad, sentía los arañazos estriados de escalofríos en sus piernas—. ¿Este es el fuego al que te enfrentas?"

Se incorporó con un esfuerzo férreo, como si sus extremidades estuviesen tejidas en las sábanas. Cuando logró esa tarea, que lo consideró casi como una misión, el pañuelo que lagrimeaba en su frente cayó en su regazo. Giró sus amatistas perlas hacia un lado, percatándose que una persona ocupaba el borde de la cama con la cara enterrada en la abertura de sus brazos. Reconociéndolo, y exteriorizándole la más pequeña sonrisa, lo observó.

—Kardia... —lo llamó con su voz desvaneciéndose en el vacío, deseando obtener respuesta.

A su lado había un libro tirado, abierto, a la espera de que alguien pasase la página. A pesar de tener el razonamiento nublado, ver ese libro le hizo cavilar. No sabía si él mismo había lo dejado en ese lugar antes de desfallecer a causa del virus, o había sido…

Negó con la cabeza, era imposible.

Se removió sutilmente entre los brazos de las sábanas, y con el movimiento que realizó, fue suficiente para que el escorpiano despertara del sueño que lo había tomado como rehén. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, hubo una sorpresa que fue cazada en pleno revoloteo cuando Kardia le notó despierto.

—Dégel... —mencionó como si no creyera la verdad que se le mostraba en frente. Al ver como su compañero se esforzaba por mantenerse despierto, se levantó de la silla y se le acercó a la cama—. No te esfuerces, aún estás débil.

Aún con el rostro y sus energías desgastadas, Dégel le regaló una sonrisa veteranamente agotada. Intentó decirle que ahora compartía en carne lo que él sentía cuando su técnica perdía dominio de su cosmos, pero sus cuerdas vocales perdieron fuerza cuando dejó escapar un jadeo.

Sintió como una mano se posó en su frente palpándola, se mantuvo allí, dejando que el calor inusual en esa piel le calara la suya, como si pudiera absorberla.

—Se supone que soy yo el que te causa problemas con la fiebre —dijo Kardia, descendiendo la mano hasta la mejilla—. Tú siempre sabes qué hacer...

Dégel agradeció la dulce caricia y conservó los ojos cerrados, regodeándose en otro calor que no le inmovilizara.

—No puedo creer que tengas que soportarlo... —le respondió cuando consiguió la posibilidad para dejar ir la voz de su garganta, tomando la mano que estaba en su mejilla para envolverla—. ¿Cómo puedes conseguirle placer a esto?

Escuchó una risa rozarle los oídos y sin perderlo de vista, notó como había bajado la mirada.

—No es que tenga de otra.

Con la razonabilidad de vacaciones, Dégel prefirió adelantarse para tocar su brazo, decirle algo, cualquier cosa. Y a cambio, su mano se fue para levantarle el rostro.

—Ya no lo soportarás más, Kardia —susurró, derrumbándose lentamente por la ausencia de su vitalidad, llevando a reaccionar a su compañero a levantarse y sentarse a su lado para sostenerlo—. Te lo prometo...

—Estás diciendo muchos disparates, señor don tranquilidad —alegó, a pesar de entender cada letra que el acuariano le regalaba. Y sin que sus acciones se detuvieran, por la ansiedad que crecía más su sentido común, se acercó con cuidado al rostro enrojecido por la fiebre y, sólo bastó un segundo, para que sus labios hicieran contacto.

Kardia quien estaba acostumbrado al frío que emanaba la esencia de Dégel, en ese momento le pareció sentir como si expulsara brasas de carbón encendidas. El sudor le bajaba por las sienes como si en verdad fuese un hielo derritiéndose, pensó el escorpiano.

—La medicina viene en camino. El maldito cangrejo y el asocial, fueron a buscarlas —le informó una vez que mantuvieron distancia—. Soporta un poco más.

Asintiendo quedamente, y dejando salir un tosido, Dégel recostó la cabeza en su hombro con una sonrisa que no supo entender.

—Tengo escalofríos —admitió con los ojos cerrados.

—Allí tenemos la primera diferencia entre tus fiebres y las mías —dijo, tras haberle sonreído—. Esto no es nada. En mi caso, es como si atizador me atravesara el pecho.

—Yo lo estoy sintiendo en la garganta —acogió esa impertinencia con una débil sonrisa.

—¡Ah! —exclamó, lastimando los oídos del caballero once—, ¿quieres retarme a ver cuál fiebre es peor?! —Kardia se incorporó con la competencia rugiendo en su interior—. ¡Activaré mi técnica para que veas como es una señora fiebre!

Dégel, quien se había mantenido en su hombro, se fue levantando poco a poco, con una sonrisa enigmática en sus labios.

—Espero que sepas que no estoy en condiciones para activar mi cosmos y controlarte la fiebre —notificó, con la voz cansada, sin borrar la curva tenue que se extendía en sus comisuras.

—¡No me importa, así verás la diferencia! —Su rostro caprichoso, como el de un niño consentido le han privado de un juguete, le causó ciertamente una gota de gracia.

—La verdadera diferencia…, Kardia —Levantó sus manos y le cubrió el rostro—, es que tú me tienes a mí.

Kardia se congeló.

Toda euforia que había hecho erupción, terminó viniéndose abajo en un poderoso parpadeo. Él era consciente de ello, lo sabía… Claro que sí… pero, hubo algo en la mirada de Dégel, un brillo, un no sé qué, que lo obligó a adoptar la sorpresa en su expresión, y progresivamente, una mueca que fue suplantada por un beso que vino después.

Se permitieron consentirse en ese escaso segundo, mimándose los labios en una realidad que necesitaba ser entendida. En una realidad que ni incluso Athena, podía negar. Cuando se alejaron, Kardia le observó profundamente; la sonrisa, el color que cobraba vida en aquel iris cárdeno… Lo entendió todo.

—Dégel —murmuró, volviéndose a acercar y rodearlo entre sus brazos con esa fuerza infantil de pertenencia propia—. Tú... Tú también, me tienes a mí.

Dejando que por un minuto, el silencio los abrazara, el acuariano autorizó la sonrisa que cruzó por sus labios, con ese aire galán que atrapaba a muchas mariposas en vuelo. Le rodeó el cuello, y entendiendo su orden, Kardia se dejó caer en la cama con él en sus brazos.

—Entonces, no importa cuál fiebre es peor…, sinos tenemos el uno al otro —El calor de las llamas que ardían en la piel del Acuario empezaba a mitigarse poco a poco, dando como producto que la temperatura en la recámara bajara, como si alguna helada brisa soplando desde un corredor distante, les quiso dar compañía—. Yo, en este momento, necesito de tu calor, Kardia. Así como tú has necesitado de mi aire congelado en tantas ocasiones.

Su voz se fue apagando, cuando el haber encendido su cosmos, le empeoró el estado físico que ya de por sí tenía descarriado. Acobijándolo entre sus brazos, Kardia encendió levemente el calor de su cuerpo para transferírselo a su compañero. Nunca creyó que las cartas se voltearían de esa manera.

—No somos tan diferentes, después de todo, Dégel.

—Nunca… lo hemos sido.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Si les confieso algo, tuve que releerme el gaiden de Dégel para volver a inspirarme en este cap después de haberlo perdido. Es completamente diferente a como me había salido anteriormente y creo que está hasta mejor jaja.

 **Dedicación:** Este fic va realmente para Aranza, quien me había pedido que volviera a escribir sobre este parcito. Espero que te guste bonita, lo hice con bastante cariño.

Seguiré actualizando poco a poco, saliendo primero de los oneshot que están incompletos para irme a NDT.

¡Sean pacientes!


End file.
